Perfect Day
by anterrian
Summary: Inu and Kag finally get together, but when they wake up, new obsticle greet them.This is my first fic, please r&r, a little lemony
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do. **

**Perfect Day**

'_Today's the day.' _Inuyasha thought_. 'Today is the day I tell Kagome how I really feel about her, whether she rejects me or not.'_

The Inuyasha group has been traveling for day and the weather hasn't been that great. A lot of thunder showers and a couple of blazing hot horrible days. But today, today was perfection, slightly cloudy, gentle breeze, not too cold, not too hot, and just right. Pure bliss.

'_Ah, what a beautiful day'_ Kagome thought. _'After three days of rain, we have one perfect spring day … Uh oh … jewels shards.' Off in the distance Kagome sees two jewel shards approaching them quickly. 'And to think this was a perfect day (sigh) I guess I better tell Inuyasha before he smells him.'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome says

"Hm" Inuyasha's only reply while still deep in thought.

"Koga's coming" exclaims Kagome as she drops her head.

Inuyasha sniffs the air to confirm and sure enough he realizes that Koga is indeed on his way.

"And to think today was going to be perfect" he mumbles _'but I won't let him stop me, not today. No fighting, no arguing, and no being 'sat', today is going to be a good day if it's the last thing I do.'_ He thinks while waiting for Koga to appear.

"Kagome my dear, my queen to be, I see that you're still hanging around with mutts" Koga sneers

"Hello, Koga" Kagome reluctantly replies

Hearing the contentment in Kagome's voice, Inuyasha smirks and replies, "Not today Koga. Today is a good day. We're not going to argue, we're not going to fight, and I refuse to be 'sat' today." Everyone including Koga's jaw drops.

"But mutt-face, that's my woman, and she's coming home with me." Koga snarls

Inuyasha smiles and calmly states "No she's not, nor will she ever be. You don't really want her to be your mate. You'll never let her bear your pups just because she's human. You'll never truly love her. You just want her because you think she may want to be with me one day and you can't handle the pressure. Besides why would she, I'm just a lowly half breed, right Koga?"

Koga stared as Inuyasha continued, "So since I'm no threat to you and you don't really love her, just say your goodbyes and we'll be on our way. It really is a lovely day. Just too perfect to be wasted arguing and fighting. I'm sure Kagome and the others would like to finish our journey. You're more than welcome to join us. Come on guys." Inuyasha smiles and starts to walk away, Kagome runs to catch up as the rest of the group hurries to follows bidding farewell to Koga. Koga just stares blankly until they are out of sight and finally says, "Goodbye, Kagome"

Needless to say the rest of the group is shocked, trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with Inuyasha who is feeling pretty damn good and very proud of himself. _'No arguing, no fighting, and no being 'sat' into a crater, and the day is still perfect. It's not even noon yet, Hm, this is a nice spot to stop. Time to talk to Kagome.' _He thinks as the smile on his face widens.

"Hey guys, lets stop here for lunch" Inuyasha says smiling

"Ok, I'll start setting up" Kagome says returning the smile; she loved it when he smiled like that.

"Actually Kagome, let Miroku and Sango do that, I would really like to talk to you alone, please." Inuyasha pleads.

"Sure, ok guys, I'm sorry we'll be back." She says as she follows Inuyasha into the forest.

Once Inuyasha was sure he was far enough for no one to hear them but still close enough to smell his friends, he liked to think of them as his family, his 'pack', he turns to face Kagome looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Kagome, I want you to know that everything I said to Koga was true. I meant every word; he'll never love you because of what you are, human. But I also want you to know that I have loved you for what has seemed like forever. And, today is such a perfect day that I thought if I told you today that you wouldn't get to mad. I know I'm just a half breed and that I don't deserve someone as smart, loving, kind hearted, and as beautiful as you. Hell, I probably don't even deserve a mate at all. But if you will have me, I promise I'll never make you cry again and you'll be happy for as long as the sun shines on this earth."

Once completing his speech, he realizes that Kagome is crying and feels horrible, flattening his ears in his hair. _'Now she'll hate me for sure'_ "Kagome, I'm..." She cuts him off and cries "oh Inuyasha, I've been waiting three years to hear that. I love you too; of course I'll be your mate."

Upon hearing this Inuyasha's ears perk up, he runs to her, lifts her into the air and starts kissing her passionately. Only parting to breathe and to gaze lovingly upon each other.

"Inu?" Kagome starts

"Hm"

"Inuyasha, this is such a beautiful area, it has a hot spring and a river with a wonderful waterfall. Plenty of shelter. Can we stay here for a while and start fresh tomorrow?"

"Sure Kagome, anything for you, love." He smiles "Let's go tell the others."

They walk back to camp hand in hand.

A/N: Please read and review, chapter 1 of my very first fic, let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

Upon arriving at camp Miroku and Sango looks up at the new couple puzled while Shippo just keeps playing with Kirara.

"Guys, Inuyasha and I think this woulkd be a really nice place to stay and rest up before we continue, what do you think?" Kagome askes

"Sure, that sounds great, I really want to go tothat hot springs later." Sango says smiling

"It would be nice to camp outside again since it's not raining. So I must agree, let's camp here." Miroku says completly agreeing with the love of his life.

Kagome smiles "Good, since that's taken care of, let's eat!"

They all sit quietly eating lunch, that is until kagome gets up and whispers sexily into Inuyasha's ear, "catch me if you can, slow poke." and runs off leaving Inuyasha staring at her retreating form. When he finally realizes what she's hinting at, he glares at the others "don't follow, if you know what's good for you." And with a smile, he was off.

Inuyasha ran through the forest with his nose in the air to pick up Kagome's scent. When he found her, he crept up quietly and pounced on her, flipping her over and once again starts kissing her passonatly. Inuyasha could smell her arousal which was making him want her so much more. But instead, he stopped, afraid to lose control. "Kagome, i don't want to pressure you, we can stop if you want" whined Inuyasha. "No Inu, I want to continue" pleaded Kagome with eyes full of love. They started kissing again, slowly this time. He unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, he saw a bra, he never seen one of these before but he didn't stop to question. He cut it down the middle with his nails and it snapped in half making Kagome gasp. He took it off impatiently revealing her creamy bare breasts. He kissed her lower and lower until he reached one of her breasts and started nibbling on it. She gave a slight louder moan which he enjoyed; he laid her down on the cool grass. She felt it pinch her back.

She untied his kimono and took it off to throw where the rest of her clothes were. She slid her hands down his chest. His body was amazing; she wished she could be like this forever. He now went lower and kissed her stomach circling his tongue around her naval. He picked up his head and pulled on her skirt. It came off in an instant. He kissed lower and lower. Her breathing became faster; he slid her panties down and revealed her wet passage. He spread her legs exposing all of her to him and started licking it with soft bites. Her breathing became even faster. He made circular motions around her nub, then he went in and out. She held her hand to his head and gave a loud moan. He enjoyed every second of it. She was close to an orgasm, but he kept teasing her. He went deeper inside and twisted his tongue. She was so wet she thought she was going to die of the pleasure. "Oh god!" She screamed and started bucking her hips against him. He licked faster. She finally came into his mouth. He licked her sweet juices. Then went up to her mouth and kissed her. Her moans and whimpers were making him so hard he needed to be inside her soon. He broke the kiss and just watched her panting out of breath. Her hands came down onto his hips and in a quick motion she pulled his pants or revealing his hard erection. She spread her legs; he started pushing his sex through her walls breaking anything was in his way. Her tight little hot body wrapped around him. He tried to go as slow as he could, he didn't want to hurt her. He was holding the grass, sweat ran across his body. He finally went deep enough and started moving his hips back and forth.

"Oh Inuyasha." She moaned under her breath. He moved faster enjoying every inch of her. He groaned.

"Ah ahh ahhh!." She was so close. Both their breathing was extremely fast. She started moving with him. They both exploded at the same time, he decided to mark her now while he still had the strengh to support himself. He bite down on her pulse point at the top of her neck, lapping at any stray blood trying to stain her beatiful white skin. He put himself out of her and collapsed on her stomach. Breathless. Then he went up to her face and lay on the grass next to her. They both smiled at each other. He put his hand around her and she cuddled next to him closing her eyes. He reached his hand out for his haori and spread it over them. He lied back down and stroked her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha I love you." She whispered.

"I know me too." He smiled. "I love you too Kagome." He kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him and hugged him closer as the drifted of to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

Kagome woke up abuptly trying to figure out why everything seemed so loud. WHen she reached up to cover her ears, she realized why. _' where are my ears '_ she thought. Then decidedto feel a little higher. Her silver dog ears with black tips twitched as she touched them. _' oh no, Inuyasha's going to freak out. Wait, Kaede taught me how to cover my scent. Just until I show Inuyasha when he wakes up, I don't want it to be too much of a shock. Oh god, I hope I remember how.' _ As she remembers and concentrates she thinks, _'I wish I was still human, just until Inuyasha wakes up.' _ Right as she thinks about being human, her clawed hasnd change back into her human hands. Realizing this, she felt for her ears. '_I don't believe it, I'm human again.' _Her eyes got wide, _'Oh, god; I can control it' _ She practices for a little while longer until:

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questions _'why the hell can't I smell her. Does she regret being my mate, did she leave me?' _"Kagome where are you?" He askes

"I'm here Inu." Kagome replies

"But where are you, I can't smell you?" he says while begining to panic.

_'oh crap i forgot, good going Kagome, he probably thinks you left him' _she scolded herself. "I'm here, mate."

He runs over to her hugging her off the ground.

"I couldn't smell you, I got scared" he confesses.

She looks up at him and states, "oh Inu, there's nothing to be afraid of but I do want to try something. I need you to trust me, ok?

He sighs "ok"

"ok Inu, sit down and think about your human form. Think about being human, ok, and nothing else. Just being human."

Inuyasha stares at her for a while but obeys. He closes his eyes and concentrate until he hears Kagome gasp.

"Oh my god, it worked. Inu, you're human" she shrieked

Inuyasha got up and ran to the waters edge to see for himself, low and behold it was true, he was human. He looked up at Kagome with eyes that were full of questions. "Kagome, how is this possible. it's not the new moon. Kagome squeled with joy as she transformed into a hanyou. "I know love, I think we shared power, not just power but blood when we mate. We can control the youkai blood that flows through our veins."

He watched in awe as Kagome transformed from a human with chocolate eyes and raven hair, to a hanyou with amber eyes and silver waist length hair with raven streaks and silver ears with black tips, to full youkai with knee length silvery white hair. She looked almost like Sesshomaru ears and all. Including the tail, silver tail with black tip. Back to human form.

"Inuyasha, blink, breathe, do something, (sigh) Well I assume that since I can completly control my youkai blood, you can too. Just think, you'll never be a slave to the new moon ever again. You can use your human form, so the villagers won't be afraid of you when we go near their homes, you'll blend in. Just think of the life we could have. The best of both world, you'll be able to be a full youkai whenever you want. You'll have control, your youkai blood doen't control you anymore. You won't have to worry about hurting anyone when you transform anymore. This is better, it's a gift" she pleads tears welling in her eyes.

Inuyasha finally snaps out of his stupor when he realizes that he's hungry and that dinner should be ready.

"Kags, you're right, this is a gift. I'm sure you'll help me learn control since you have already done so well. but let's talk about it later. I'm starving and we should probably tell the others about the transformation."

"ok, let's go back, for some reason I really miss Shippo." Kagome sighs


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

Once again, they hold hands heading back to camp as two very happy hanyous. As soon as they get close enough, Kagome changes back into human form. When the come into view, Shippo perks up and flies into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, you smell different." Shippo complained. "I know, you're mated. You're mated to Inuyasha! How exciting." Everyone gasps. " Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute, please? It's really important." begs Shippo

"Sure thing" Kagome agrees "Inu, will you fill in the others while I talk to Shippo."

"No problem, I can hanle it, I think." Inuyasha says as the turns to the others.

**With Kagome and Shippo**

"What is it Shippo"

"Well the thing is Kagome, I was wondering if, if maybe you and Inuyasha would consider adopting me as your son. I mean, it's been a long time since I've had parents and you and Inuyasha took me in and kept me safe, just like parents would do.Over the last few years, you and Inuyasha has gooten close, and I've really become attached to the two of you. ANd now, since you're mated, you can't really just leave me and Inuyasha alone. Plus I smell the youkai blood in your scent, youve changed, I can tell. So you should have a youkai's life span. So you should be able to stay here and still go back to your family in 500 years. Please Kagome, I need parents" Shippo pleads while holding back tears.

"oh Shippo" Kagome cries tears streaming down her face "I would love to be your mother, but we do have to talk to Inu about this. I'm sure he'll say yes, I'll do my best. Ok, pup?"

"ok Kagome" whined Shippo

**With Inuyasha and the Others**

Inuyasha cleared his throat "Well something happened when Kagome and I mated. We sort of shared power and blood. Kagome is kind of a hanyou now, well it may be easier to show you"

Miroku and Sango watched is astonishment as Inuyasha changed from a hanyou to human, back to hanyou.

"Kagome has better control, she can change from human to youkai. It's amazing when she's youkai, she looks just like Sesshomaru tail, ears and all. She's actually kind of cute." he confesses blushing

Kagome and Shippo walk back from the forest.

_'oh Inuyasha' _she thinks

Inuyasha turns and looks at her questionably, "Kagome did you call me?"

"No" she replies _'I wonder if he can hear my thoughts, it might be weird if we're telepatic now too'_

_'so that's what this is, we're teleathic?' _Inuyasha thinks smiling

"oh boy" Kagome says sitting down next to Inuyasha

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked

She sighs "Appently, another side efftect of our mating is, now we're telepathic too.

"Wow" the whole group gasped simultaniously.

_'Inu, I need to talk to you' _ Kagome tells Inuyasha

_'ok, shoot, what's wrong' _Inuyasha replies

Shippo interupts "Kagome, when are you going to talk to him"

"I was talking to him pup" Kagome replies smiling

"Oh sorry" pouts Shippo

_'pup' _Inquired Inuyasha

_' Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Shippo wants to know if we would adopt him now that we're mated, he knows I won't leave now, I don't have to. We'll live for the next 500 years so I'll see them then. He needs parents. WHat do you think?' _Kagome asks with pleading eyes

Inuyasha thinks for a minute before smiling and replying _' Yeah, ok, I think it would be great if our pups could have a big brother to help protect them, someone to look up to. Wanna give the kit the good news?'_

Kagome smiles before saying. "Shippo, come here pup"

"Yes kagome." Shippo say as Inuyasha interrupts "Now, that's not the proper thing to call your mom, is it Shippo?"

Shippo's eyes light up "really Inu ... er... I mean pa... papa, do you really mean it? Mama?"

Inuyasha smirks "Sure do pup, we sure do. We would be honored to be your parents"

Kagome smiles, holding her arms out. Shippo runs into her arms and nuzzles into her neck. _'FInally I have parents again' _ Shippo thinks. Sango and Miroku looks at each other and smiles at the new family.

A/N: This is all for now please R&R. I hope to have a new chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

The next morning, Kagome is first to wake up, feeling better than she has in ages.

_'Wow, that has to be the best night sleep I've ever had. Awww, look at Inuyasha, he's so cute when he's asleep. So perfect, Shippo's curled up on his chest, that's so adorable. I have a perfect mate, a perfect son, a perfect pack. Granted we're a stange one, three humans, no two humans, two hanyous, one who is a miko. That's strange, why do I still have miko power. Anyway and two full youkai. We may be a bit stange but we're a perfect family.' _Kagome thinks smiling _' I wonder when would be a good time to ask Inu for one of his fangs' _

_'One of my fangs' _Inuyasha interrupts _'what for' _he asks Kagome mentally

_'oh Inu, I didn't know you were awake. I want one of your fangs so Totosai can make me a sword. I want a blade, I want to learn hand to hand combat, so I can protect our pack better' _Kagome explains

_'But Koi, I can protect the pups and the pack' _he explains

_But what happens if during the battle with Naraku, we get separated. You won't be able to protect me then, and still be able to keep yourself safe. Or, what about when I become pregnant and can't travel. You'll have to go and I'll have to stay home. Please Inuyasha, I have to learn to fight' _she begs with tears forming in her eyes.

_'ok, we'll go see Totosai, please don't cry' _Inuyasha smiles

"Mama, why are you crying?" a sleepy Shippo asks

"It's ok now pup, just had a bad dream" she says "wanna help me set up for breakfast?"

"ok" Shippo says excitedly

As Kagome and Shippo start breakfast, Inuyasha goes to wake up the others to tell them about going to see Totosai.

"Sango, Miroku; Kagome wants to have a sword made, so we need to go and see Totosai. Do you want to come with us? Or, is there something else you would rather so? Considering this is like a minature vacation" Inuyasha inquires

"Well we could go back and help Kaede in the village for a while and try to enjoy the time off." Sango smiles

"Yes, a vacation is just want our little motley crew needs. Besides Kaede would love the help." agrees Miroku

"Great now that that is settled, let's go get some breakfast" Inuyashs says walking back to his new family. "Kagome, Miroku and the others are going to go back to Kaede's village while we go see Totosai. So when do you want to leave"

"Oh, I guess we can leave after we eat, it's best to get an early start" Kagome replies with a smile

Everyone agrees and sits down for a quiet breakfast comprised of fish (caught by Shippo) and berries (picked by Kagome). After breakfast the girls pack while Inuyasha practices his transformations and Miroku watches. Shippo and Kirara just try to stay out of the way, watching everyone move around.

"I did it" Inuyasha yells excited "Do i look like Sesshomaru, I must. Will someone please say something" Inyasha yells getting agitated.

Everyone just stares

_'He really does look like his brother' _Sango thinks

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you. I didn't even have to pressure you to concentrate this time. Wow, you look better than I do as a youkai. Except, hold on, you don't have a tail." Kagome says

"Keh, I don't want one either" Inuyasha sneers

"Amazing" Miroku says, " You really look like a full blooded inu youkai, it's truly amazing."

After a little more gawking from the group, Inuyasha changes back into a hanyou. Then, it was time to go.

"Bye guys, we'll meet you in the village in about two weeks" Kagome yells waving to her friends who yell back "Bye Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo"

Kirara takes off leaving Kagome and family walking down the road. "Bye guys, be carefull" Miroku yells

The group then turns and goes their separate directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

"What's the odds, two beautiful days in a row" sighs Kagome "Oh great Sesshomaru is near."

"How do you know, I can't smell him" Inquires Inuyasha

"I can sense his power, I can feel it in my blood. Inuyasha, promise me that you won't fight with him today. I really want to talk to him. He's family and you must learn to get along at all costs." Pleads Kagome

"Fine, anything for you" Inuyasha states irratably.

Just as he finishes his statement, Sesshomaru comes into view.

"Half breed, Miko" Sesshomaru states cooly.

"Hello Sesshomaru, how are you?" She waits for an answer, realizing she won't get one, she continues "Anyway, I would really like to speak to you of you don't mind." asked Kagome

"Why should this Sesshomaru waste his time speaking to you, human? Even though it seems my brother has finally mated you." he states cooly

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was..." he cuts her off

"I don't care who he does or doesn't mate. The life of a half breed does not concern me, human."

"Don't call me that. Dammit we can either talk like I want, or we can fight. Then, I'll make you talk." Kagome yells, losing her temper.

"My my little brother, she does have a temper, doesn't she." he states sounding a bit amused as he watches kagome unsheath a transformed Tetsaiga. "how is it possible for her to wield my fathers fang? Wait, your scent is different. You smell like a hanyou it's not possible" he replies nervously.

"Oh the great Lord Sesshomaru is a bit nervous. Let's fight." Kagome sneers

Inuyasha paces back and forth with a frightened Shippo on his shoulder.

"Relax Papa, Mama knows what she's doing" Shippo say confidently

"I guess you're right, fine, I'll relax" Inuyasha says while sitting down with wide eyes and perked ears, gazing at his mate and his big brother locked in a heated battle.

Swords clashed, making thunderous noises, causing Shippo to jump down into Inuyasha's lap and the birds to fly away from the area. Kagome charges a Sesshomaru with Tetsaiga above her head, crashing into Toiajin causing lightening bolts to shoot out and strike the ground with an amazing force. Sesshomaru watches as Kagome change from a hanyou into a full youkai doing a double take because she looks so much like him. Sesshomaru charges her knocking the Tetsaiga out of her hand, she kicks Tokijin out of his hands. Feeling like his back is against the wall as her claws graze across his stoic face, he transformed into the giant inu youkai. Kagome, following suit does the same. They jump in the air biting and snarling, clawing and growling at each other. That is until Kagome gets impatient. Sesshomaru swipes at her head as she goes under his leg and bites at his stomach making contact. Sesshomaru falls to the ground obviously in pain, transforming back into his normal form, looking at Kagome's bite mark, which is glowing bright pink.

"oh, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. Let me heal you, I poisoned you." pleads Kagome

"I don't want your help Miko, I'll heal." Sesshomaru replies cooly

"No, you won't. You don't understand, that bite was infused with miko power. It will purify you insaide out, you'll die." Kagome says

"I said no, stay away from me!" Sesshomaru roared " I deserve to die, I'm weak , I must be for you to beat me."

"No, you are not weak. No, you don't deserve to die. You are my brother by mating and family should not wage war on each other. Now hold still, let me help you." Kagome ordered

"Fine if you must" Sesshomaru says complying

Kagome holds her hands over the bite mark, healing him.

"You know Sesshomaru, it would be nice for you to make peace with Inuyasha so we can be a family, a pack. We could train together so that when we have to face Naraku, everything will be planned. No surprises. Then when that battle is over, Inu and I will have pups and you, thier uncle, can train them. And you can tell them embarrassing stories about their father. Please think about it." she states

"I suppose you are right hu ... sister. Fine, I will speak to my brother. Brothers should not raise sourds against one another in anger" he replies tonelessly

"Yes, that's great. Oh, just wait, I have a gift for you. Please expose where your arm was severed." Kagome smiled

Sesshomaru complies. Kagome holds out her hands over the nub of an arm, with her hands glowing, she preceeds to retore what Inuyasha took away.

"Now Sessy."

He interrupts "Sessy?"

she smiles "Well it's either that or Fluffy, you choose" she smiles again

"Sessy is better that Fluffly" he rolls his eyes

"As I was saying Sessy, your arm will be just as it was before Inuyasha cut it off, perhaps better." She says smiling

Sesshomaru looks down at his arm and sees that it is infact growning back.

"But sister, why are you doing this?" he says as tears well up in his eyes

"Now, Sess, no tears. What would Inuyasha think?" she says smiling "Now since that is taken care of, go talk to your brother."

Sesshomaru looks at his newly formed arm, trying it out a bit before getting getting up and following Kagome to where her family sits. Shippo gets up and runs to Kagome, jumping in her arms.

"Mama, mama are you ok, did he hurt you?" Shippo says sniffing her

"I'm fine, pup" Kagome says laughing

"Mama? Pup?" inquires Sesshomaru

"Yeah, Inu and I adopted him after we mated" Kagome blushed

"Anyway, Inuyasha my brother, Kagome has made me realize that I was wrong. You are more that just a hanyou. You are not a mutt, you are not a filthy half breed, and you're not as stupid as I once thought you were. Your human love nd compassion allowed you to fall for such a powerful miko, which appeased your youkai blood and it's thirst for power. It has rewarded you with a long life for your mate. Giving her a youkai's life span so you have eternity to spend with one another. You can transform when you see fit, no longer a slave to the cycle of the moon. Father would be so proud of you" Sesshomaru says with a smirk on his face.

"Wow Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say. But if you accept me, my mate, and my son, you must accept the entire pack. Including the humans and the fire cat." Inuyasha replies

"Iwouldn't have it any other way" Sesshomaru replies

"sessy, would you like to travel with us for a while? We're going to go see Totosai about a sword for me" Kagome askes

"No, I must get home to Rin. Maybe we will catch up to you along the way." Sesshomaru say "Inuyasha I must be honest with you, your mate is a little scary."

"Yes, me too big brother, me too." Inuyasha says laughing with Sesshomaru

"Hey" screamed Kagome which only caused everyone to laugh harder

"You better get going before I give you something to fear" Kagome hissed smirking

"Yes, that is a good idea, fear is not good for this Sesshomaru's health. Good bye sister, nephew, little brother" he says waving

"Good bye Uncle Sesshomaru" Shippo yells waving

"Good bye Sesshomaru: inuyasha and Kagome says waving to his retreating form.

"Well Koi," says Inuyasha "Shall we be on our way"

"Yes, of course, let's go. Come on Shippo." she yells in Shippo's direction

"ok, mama" Shippo replies running to his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do.**

Upon arrinving at Totosais, Inuyasha yells out "Oi, Totosai, you here?"

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be" Totosai replied

"Oh anyway, you remember Kagome right?" asked Inuyasha

"Why yes I do, and I sense that you have finally mated her, you sly dog you." smiles Totsai

"Yeah, yeah, anyway she has a favor to ask of you." Inuyasha replies blushing

"Totosai, will you make me a sword made from one of my fangs and one of Inuyasha's. And twin daggers made from my claws?" asks Kagome

"Of couse, anything for Master Inuyasha's mate." Totosai smiles "It will take about two weeks"

Kagome smiles "Is it ok if we stay with you until they are completed?"

"Yes by all means, the company will be nice." Totosai replies with a smile

After a few days of hunting, fishing and training, Sesshomaru finally shows up.

"What are we doing here with the half breed, Master?" Jakken complained

"You will no longer call this Sesshomaru's baby brother such unkind names. You will pay him the respect he deserves as a son of the great Inu no Taisho" Sesshomaru says glaring

_'First the human brat now the half breed, his mate and their pathetic pack. I knew I should have just left Rin out in the cold one night to die' _ thinks Jakken

Unbeknownst to Jakken, Kagom heard every snide remark going through the toad youkai twisted little mind.

"Sesshomary, Rin, Imp" She says glaring at Jakken "I'm so glad you decided to join us. Rin, would you like to go play with my son Shippo" kagome asks smiling

"May Rin go play, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks

"Of course Rin, don't go too far, stay in the Kit's view, and remind my nephew not to stray past where we can smell the two of you." Sesshomaru replied

"Ok, thank you. come on Shippo." Rin smiles

As they leave ot of view, Kagome puts a barrier around jakken, lifting him off the ground.

"Sister, what are you doing to my retainer?" Sesshomaru inquires

"You'll see" she snarls "You vile little imp, should I tell your master the nasty thoughts that go through that peanut sized brain of yours?" questions Kagome with fire in her eyes

"I know not of what you sheak of, Miko." begs Jakken

" Really? What was that you said about Rin, wanting to leave her to die out in the cold?" Kagome says smiling

"I said no such things, liar!" Jakken says nervously

"Is that so, let's see, and I qoute _'First the human brat now the half breed, his mate and their pathetic pack. I knew I should have just left Rin out in the cold one night to die' _ end quote" Kagome says with a sinister smile causing fear to run rampant through the toad

Sesshomaru looks at Jakken with same fire that burned in kagomes eyes, knowing that his sister speaks only the truth.

"Lord Sess... Lord Sesshomaru, she's lying." Jakken sttudders

"Silence, you little toad who is unworthy to bgrovel at these feet, I should kill you where you stand, but Rin is fond of you. I do not wish to cause the child that kind of pain, she is fond of you, and would miss you. That and THAT alone saved your miserable life. But if you ever think about doing anything to Rin or if you try to do anything, my sister, your Lady will purify your sorry ass.You have just gotten yourself demoted to babysitter duty, for the rest of your life. You will guard the one you hate, RIn will be under your care, and if any harm comes her way, this Sesshomaru will kill you. When Inuyasha and Kagome have pups, you will also care for them. You will be at the beck and call of pups. We will make you regret every thinking an ill thought of a member of this pack. Sister, release him." Sesshomaru says lokking at Kagome who obliges with a smirk on her face. "Now, go look after your charges, and heed my warnings toad." Sesshomaru snarles

Jakken bows fearfully and runs off in the direction of the children.

"Thank you for telling me what that vile rodent was thinking. I could quite possibly owe you Rins life" Sesshomaru says to Kagome

"No need to thank me, I'm more than happy to see him get what he deserves, just let me know when I can purify him." Kagome says smiling

After a few more days, Totosai finishes the twin dagger.

"Now these daggers are simular to your arrows, Lady Kagome" Totosai says "You can infuse them with your power. Here take this and throw it into that tree there" he says pointing to the closest tree.

Kagome takes the dagger and does as told "Now say burn" Totosai commanded

"burn" Kagome repeats and gasps as the tree catches fire

"Now say purify" Totosai instructs

"Purify" she says, proptly the tree turns to ash. They all gasp

"Excellent, now say 'return'" he says

"return" she repeats as the dagger flys back to her hand

"cool" the children reply as Jakken swallows hard

"Ok, now everyone make contact with Lady Kagome or with someone who is already touching her" the group complies "now m'lady plunge the dagger into the ground and say protect"

Kagome does as she is told and says "protect" forming a barrier around herself and everyone makng contact with her

"Oh, thank you Totosai" exclaims Kagome

"Don't thank me yet child, your blade is not yet complete" Totosai says with a smile, "It may be done tomorrow afternoon"

"Ok, that sounds great, come on Shippo, let's go catch dinner" Kagome says

"Ok mama. Uncle, may Rin come along?" Shippo asks

"If Rin wishes to join you, then she may" Sesshomaru replies tonelessly

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin says with a smile

"Jakken, go with them" glares Sesshomaru

"Yes, m'lord" Jakken sadly replies

And off they go. Shippo and Kagome catch finsh while Rin picks berries and roots with Jakken in tow. Upon arriving back at Totosai's home, Kagome promptly cooks dinner. After dinner she put the children to bed and decided to turn in herself, leaving the brothers up talking and getting to know one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the things I would have that sexy boy do. :) **

After a few more hours of talking and getting to know one another, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided to get some sleep. As Inuyasha go up to join his mate and son in peaceful slumber, Kagome starts to whimper and thrash about. Inuyasha ran over to her trying to wake her and calm her down. He was able to calm her by touching her, but he couldn't wake her up. A wave of fear and concern wash over him causing him to flatten his ears to his head. Sesshomaru walked over to him, placing a hand on his should trying to tell him silently that everything will be alright.

Kagome was in a very deep sleep. First she was having a nightname. She was being attacked by youkai of all sizes, fighting for her life. Then she calmed, there was nothing around her but darkness and four glowing, floating orbs. Finally they spoke to her, four completly different voices distorted into one.

**Voices: **Kagome, Kagome

**Kagome:** Who's there? Who are you?

**Voices:** We are the four souls of the sacred jewel. The question is, do you know who you are child?

**Kagome:** Of course I know who I am. I am Kagome. Reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo, who is the reincarnation of the most powerful miko, Midoriko. I am the mate of Inuyasha, second son of the great Taiyoukai, Inu no Taisho, younger brother to the great Lord Sesshomaru, current Taiyoukai of the Western lands. And I am mother of the Kitsune kit, Shippo.

**Voices:** No you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo, you are a copy. A reincarnation is an exact match every aspect, even if the soul does not remember, a copy is slightly different. Kikyo is a copy of Midoriko. Some parts of her are the same, others are different. You, child, are the reincarnation of Midoriko, everything the same, that's why the jewel was reborn into your body.

**Kagome:** No, that can't be right. Kikyo is her reincarnation, I am the copy.

**Voices:** No, Kikyo is the copy. She is different than the great miko, cold, distant. So, her powers are limited. You, on the other hand are the great miko, so full of life and faith, your powers are unlimited. The jewel is your powers personified. It's just a vessel, the true power flows through your veins. You can do anything you wish, anything anyone could possibly ask of the jewel. You can heal and raise the dead, as long as their soul remains, and even transform youkai to human and human to youkai. That is why you are a hanyou, it was your wish. You already posses the power you just have to tap into it. Kagome you are the jewel and your life as well as the life of those who share your blood will have eternal life. As long as there is a planet for you to walk about and a sun to shine down on you, you will live. But with this gift comes a curse. You must complete the jewel, if Naraku completes it first and makes a wish on it, your life will end.

**Kagome:** (gasp) No, that's not possible. (tears start to flow) I don't believe it.

**Voices:** Believe it child, you must. You have seen the power, you restored what was lost to Sesshomaru and you are hanyou. No more questions, it's time for you to wake up. Your mate is concerned. Everything will be fine. Trust us, finish the jewel, and claim the part of your soul that resides with us in the jewel.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha is trying to wake me (she stops to listen, then hears his voice) Oh, Inu, I'm coming. Im ok

Blinking, Inuyasha stares at Kagome's fluttering eyes as she wakes up.

" Kagome, are you alright." Inuyasha asks

"I'm fine" she replies rubbing his ears to calm him, "it was just a dream"

She then sits up to fill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in on what happened in her dream. After recalling the nights events she realizes its morning.

"we really must go, the jewel must be completed" she says

"Just in time too, your fang is complete" Totosai says smiling

"Let me tell you how it works" he gets their attention "This blade, the Mikosaga (priestess fang) is the twin blade to the Tetsaiga. Whatever technique it knows, the Mikosaga has the ability to learn, just concentrate on that technique and cross the blades. The mikosaga has the ability to funnel your miko powers, just as the daggers do, making attacks like the wind scar three times as powerful. As your powers grow, so will the strenght of the attacks. Lastly, the Tetsaiga and the Mikosaga can be joined at the ends of the handles to form the Tetmikosaiga, a double ended staff, blades on both ends. The Tetmikosaiga will be able to perform different attacks from different ends. It would lokk simular to the Kenkon Blade but much more powerful." Totosai completes

"Thank you so much, we really must be going. Sessy are you going to travel with us." Kagome asks

"No, this is something you must do. Go and collect your pack. I will be there to help you defeat Naraku. You know where to find me." Sesshomaru says

They all bid their goodbyes, bestowing word of gratitude upon Totosai for her new weapons. Kagome with her daggers sheathed to her ankles, sword on her right hip, a quiver of arrows on her left hip, and her bow on her back; turn to wave with Shippo in her arms and Inuyasha at her side. They all wave goodbye to their family and friends, promising to see them soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the things I would have that sexy boy do. J**

As Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo walk back to Kaede's village, Inuyasha notices how quiet Kagome has become. She has a look of worry across her face, holding tightly to Shippo for dear life.

"Ow Mama, you're holding to tight" complained Shippo. "I think I'll walk for a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, I guess I was thinking a little too hard." Kagome says apologizing

"Kagome, what's wrong. You blocked your thoughts from me" Inuyasha asks with a hint of concern in his voice

"Inuyasha what am I going to do, how am I going to complete the jewel. How am I supposed to get it back from Naraku?" Kagome says with tearful eyes

"What am I chopped liver! You're not alone in this, we all will help, don't worry" Inuyasha says

"I know" Kagome looks up "jewel shards ... Koga" Kagome stares in his direction

"Hello Kagome, I can smell that you mated with mutt-face over there." Koga replies snidely

"Yes I did and please don't call him that. Koga, I'm glad you're here. I have a favor to ask. I need the shards that are in your legs, my life depends on it." Kagome pleads

"Why should I care about your life? Inuyasha was right, I could have never loved you" Koga replies with a smirk

"Because Koga, it's my life or yours. I will take the shards even if I have to kill you for them. She says turning into a hanyou

"Oh great, you're a mutt too now, like you could ever kill me. Tell you what, if you catch me, I'll see about 'letting' you take them" he says sarcastically

"Don't call me mutt, and fine, you're on" Kagome says with a smirk

Koga whirlwinds away leaving a smiling Kagome behind. She then transforms in to a youkai and speeds off after him. Koga looks back, thinking he has the upper hand because he doesn't see or smell Kagome. He slows down, not realizing that she is directly in front of him until he slams into her chest, knocking him flat on his tail. Kagome, who is now stand over him, bends down and says "Now about those shards"

Koga crawls back and stutters, "H-how is th-this possible? You're youkai!"

"I'm full of surprises Koga" she says lifting him by the collar "Now, you will give me those shards"

"NO, never" Koga says squirming to get free

"Fine I guess I'll have to take them from you" Kagome says preparing for battle

Just then, Inuyasha and Shippo finally catch up. They sit down about ten feet away to allow Koga and Kagome room for battle. They watch as the fur fly (literally) There is clawing and gnashing of teeth. Kagome gets the upper hand and knocks Koga into a nearly tree. Unsheathing a dagger she looks tearfully down at Koga a very frightened Koga and says "Koga, I'm sorry I hoped that you would hand them over. I didn't just want to take them. But I going to have to, I'll heal your wounds when I'm done."

Kagome slices into Koga's legs above and around the shards while Koga yells in pain, cursing her. Kagome let tears flow as she carved the shards out, concealed them into a vial, and proceeded to heal all of Koga's wounds. Even the ones from battle. When Kagome was done, she apologized once more and Koga ran off. Kagome sat curled into a ball, hugging her knees, sobbing like she just killed her best friend.

"koi, please don't cry. Koga's fine and you have two more shards" Inuyasha says trying to comfort his mate "please stop crying"

To his dismay, Kagome just cried harder, transforming back into her human form. Inuyasha knew that they couldn't just sit there, so he picks her up bridal style. He looks down at Shippo and says, "Come on, pup, hop on, we need to get back to Kaede's"

"Will mama be alright papa?" Shippo asks sadly

"Yes, in time she will but right now, no. She's not used to being cruel and having to take something she wants, especially from a friend. But, she had no choice in the matter and when she realizes that, she'll be fine" Inuyasha explains as Shippo jumps from his should and down to Kagome's lap and curls up.

"You hear that mama, you'll be fine, papa said so. So you go ahead and cry, it's alright, let it out" Shippo says trying to comfort her.

"Thank you pup" Kagome says in between sobs "I love you guys so much" she cries harder "what would I do with out you, my family, you're my life"

"We love you too" Inuyasha and Shippo say in unison

"Don't worry, you'll never lose us, we'll be here forever" Inuyasha says "Just go ahead and cry Koi, then rest. We'll be to the village soon enough"

Kagome nods and continue crying until she cries herself into a peaceful sleep. Shippo dries her face cleaning it up a bit.

"Will she really be ok, Papa? She's so sad" Shippo says with tears in his eyes.

"She'll be fine, Shippo, if it's the last thing I do. I will heal her heart and she will smile again" Inuyasha says rubbing his chin on Kagome's head "She'll be fine"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do. :) **

When Inuyasha finally stopped it was night and they were on the outskirts of the village a few feet away from the entrance to the forest. Kagome was still in his arms asleep and Shippo was still in her lap, finally asleep. He slowly walked not to disturb anyone. He noticed that a fire was burning in Kaede's hut. Around this fire, he saw three laughing figures, namely,Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. When he entered the hut, he nodded a greeting, and went to the back of the hut to lay down Kagome and Shippo, who stirred lightly. Placing a screen infront of them, he turned and went back to his friends, sitting between Miroku and Kaede.

"Inuyasha, ye are early" Kaede said with a smile

"Well a lot has happened the last few days" Inuyasha said grimly "We have two more shards, Koga's, but we need them all"

"Koga's?" Sango says "But how? why?"

"Kagome asked him for them, when he told her no they fought, and she took them. Her life depends on us having them all." Inuyasha says sadly

He fills the group in on the dream Kagome had and the fight between her and Koga, including the effect it has seemed to have on her. After explaining everything in detail, the group decides to turn in for the night. All going to the back of the hut, Inuyasha lays with Kagome and Shippo, while Miroku lays close to Sango. Inuyasha gives Kagome a kiss on her temple and whispers a few comforting words in her ear. He then, embraces her and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was the first awake, feeling better than ever, she looks aroubd and realizes she's in Kaede's hut with the rest of her pack, save Kaede. She then moves away from Inuyasha and goes to the front of the hut, near the fire pit, and begins to prepare breakfast. She lights the fire and puts a pot of water on the fire to boil. She then sets out some ramen for Shippo and Inuyasha and leaves to catch some fish and pick fresh berries for the others. When she returned, she prepared the fish for cooking and removed the now boiling water. When the fish was almost done, she brewed the tea and began preparing the ramen. Rising, she went to the back of the hut to wake the others. It was a few hours after dawn and everyone was shocked to see Kagome back to her usual self. Betting herself ready for the onslaught of questions, she instructs them to sit down for breakfast. They all obeyed, eating quietly.

After breakfast, Miroku decides to break the silence. "Lady Kagome, are you feeling ok this morning, Inuyasha told us everything last night before bed"

"Yes Miroku, I'm fine, it was just hard attacking an ally. Sesshomaru was easy. I think I hurt Koga's feelings, but he made me choose between my life and his." She sighs "We have to gather the rest of the jewel shards, it's way too important now."

"I agree with you Kagome, we can leave right after breakfast if you like" Sango says

"I would like that" Kagome smiles

After breakfast and the restocking of Kagome's bag, they were off. They traveled till lunch in the direction of the Western Lands in hopes of meeting with Sesshomaru. A few hours later Inuyasha decides it would be a good time to stop and let the humans rest. They stop in a part of the forest with a beautiful waterfall, lots of trees, and a river stocked full of fish. The group sat down to rest, their feet in the cool river water, while Shippo played with Kirara. Suddenly, the hair on KAgomes neck started standing and she growled irritably.

"What's wrong Koi?" Inuyasha asks sniffing the air

"Kikyo is near" She say

"Really I don't sm..." he stops picking up her scent and seeing her soul collectors. "Come on Kagome, it's time to tell Kikyo about us"

"Gladly" she says with a smirk

A few minutes later they come in sight of Kikyo:

"Inuyasha why did you bring my copy" Kikyo says in a toneless voice

"Kikyo, i"m glad to be your copy. That means, I only look like you. Just like you are a copy of Midoriko. But, I am Midoriko's true reincarnation, I am her in every aspect including power" Kagome says with a smile

"You are weak, if my sense is correct, you're not even human anymore. Stop hiding it. You're a half breaad, but how? Kikyo inquired

"I am a hanyou because I mated with Inuyasha and the powers that flow through my veins. Kikyo, you are the weak one. Your powers have limitations, mine are limited" she says transforming

"Ha, that's a joke. Miko and youkai powers cannot be housed in the same body" she says knotching an arrow

"Take your best shot, you walking talking peice of pottery" Kagome says

Kikyo released the arrow, just as it makes it close enough to Kagome, she catches it. Knotching it in her bow, she returns it to it's owner. Kikyo tries to put up a barrier to stop it, but the arrow penetrates, striking her in the shoulder.

"Ow, you bitch" Kikyo says removing the arrow "How dare you?"

"DId you know that 'bitch' is a compliment to a female inu youkai. Like I told you, my powers are much stronger than yours. But I'll do you a favor, I'll purify the part of my soul that resides in your body, reclaim it, saving you from hell, and we'll lay your body back to rest."

Kagome throwss a dagger at Kikyo who tries again to put up a barrier. The dagger goes through the barrier striking Kikyo's heart. "Purify" Kagome notices Kikyo's aura go from black to pure pink. "Return" she calls back her dagger and Kikyo's lifeless body falls to the ground. Soon Kagome sees her sould leave Kikyo's body and says "Soul that was given to me the day I was born, return to whom you were stolen from, for I am your true home" Kagome's soul recognizes her and soars back into her, knocking her down into Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha asks

"Yeah, just having your soul return to you, really packs a punch" she says rubbing her head "Go, get Kikyo's remains, we'll return her to Kaede before we continue"

"Ok" Inuyasha says going to gather Kikyo's body

Kagome and Inuyasha walks back to the group, explaining how they must return Kikyo's body so she could be buried again. "This time I'll put a barrierr over her. No one will ever use her ashes again" Kagome says as they take off on Kirara. Leaving the others with one extra day on their vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if Idid, oh the naughty things I would make that sexy boy do. ;)**

It was nightfall when the couple returned to the place they left the remainder of their pack. Kagome tells then about the funeral sevice and about the barrier over the grave. The only one's who would be able to penetrate the barrier would be Kaede or Kagome herself, none else. Inuyasha and Miroku go to catch a few rabbits for their dinner while Kagome and Sango ignites the fire and starts the water boiling. The boys return with five very large rabbitts and a few fish, which to the ladys' pleasure were already dead, skinned, beheaded, cleansed and ready for cooking. Kagome walka ro Inuyasha, giving his a kiss and takes the meat to be cooked. After dinner, Kagome puts Shippo to bed, while the adults stay up.

"OK, tomorrow I think we should go see Sesshomaru and get a game plan for the fall of Naraku." Kagome says

"I agree with Lady Kagome, we do need a plan. But, how will we find Naraku when we have one?" Miroku asks

"I can sense the power of the jewel, it speaks to me. I can lead us straight to it at anytime." Kagome says closing her eyes to concentrate "Right now it's to the far south and it's stationary, so we can continue to the west. We have days, if not weeks"

"That's great we don't need any surprises" Sango says

"We should turn in for the night" Inuyasha says

They all agree.

The next morning after breakfast and baths, the group continued their journey. Walking quietly in the direction of Sesshomaru's.

It didn't take too long to get to the outskirts of the land, being met by Jakken to escort them into his Master's home.

_'First babysitter, now escort. I hate my life'_ Jakken thinks

"You know, Jakken, if you hate your life so much. I'll happily purify you." Kagome tells him

Jakken stiffens and glaces at Kagome.

"No, Lady Kagome, I do not hate it that much, forgive me for thinking so loudly." he bows at her feet. "Now if you, Lord Inuyasha, and the rest of your pack would follow me" he says

"Lady Kagome?" Sango asks

"Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku question with a raised brow

"Yeah, he's been properly threatned" Smirked Inuyasha

The rest of the walk to the castle was a quiet one, that is until Rin spied Shippo from her Master's study.

"Shippo! Lord Sesshomaru, may Rin go great them?"

"Yes Rin, you may" Sesshomaru says tonelessly

Rin ran down the hall and out to the front garden to wait for their company. Rin and Shippo promptly start playing as soon as they see each other and runs to the east side of the garden. Jakken continues to escort the group to his master. Upon arriving, Sesshomaru invites them to sit and says to Jakken. "Go watch the pups."

"yes, m'lord" Jakken says bowing out the room

"Brother, how are you? says Inuyasha smiling

"This Sesshomaru is well, how are you all" Sesshomaru says to the group

"We are well" answered Sango

"We have two more shards" Kagome says sadly "the ones from Koga's legs"

"Good that wolf didn't deserve them. But why are you sad?" Sesshomaru asks

"She had to take them after defeating in battle" Miroku says placing a hand on her shoulder

"I see, it was easier for you to fight me than to fight the wolf?" Sesshomaru asks

"It's not like that" replied Kagome "I wouldn't have killed you. I almost killed him. I had to ..." she says starting to cry

"Shh koi, no more tears, not right now" Inuyasha says quietly

Kagome nods "We need to train, we must get stronger" They all agree. "Will you teach me true swordsmanship, brother? And then, will you teach Inuyasha and I how to use our powers as full youkai?"

"Oh course, these skills are necessary for our survival" Sesshomaru says

It took three days for Kagome sword training and another four for their youkai training. After all physical training was said and done, Miroku and Kagome began their spiritial training.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asks "Why is Kagome floating?"

"She is in a deep meditation, she has tapped into the jewels power. It truly amazing" Miroku says

"Wow" Inuyasha says staring

"Oh, god!" Kagome yells and falls to the ground

"What is it?" They both exclaim helping her up

"Naraku is moving and he has the infant with him" Kagome says "He's transporting him to a new hideout"

"How do you know?" Miroku inquired

"The jewel told me, I told you I cansense it, it speaks to me" Kagome

"That's right" Miroku says

"Anyway, go get Sesshomaru, we need to go" Kagome says to Inuyasha

Inuyasha leaves to get Sesshomaru and comes back a few seconds later.

"Sessy, we have to go, Naraku is on the move" Kagome says

"I agree, a surprise attack would be in our best interest" Sesshomaru says nodding

"Shippo can stay here right? I don't want him battle" Kagome asks

"Of course, he can stay with Rin. Battle is no place for pups." Sesshomaru days

"I'll go tell him" Inuyasha says

He leaves the room to go find Shippo.

**With Rin and Shippo**

"Shippo come here I need to talk to you" Inuyasha says

"Ok papa, I'll be back Rin" Shippo say smiling

"Shippo, your mother and I need you to stay at the castle, we're going after Naraku" Inuyasha says quietly

"No, that's not fair. I want to go to, he killed my parents. I mean, my parents by birth" Shippo says

"I know pup, but who will protect Rin if you go? Who will keep her company while we're gone? That's important too. We'll get Naraku for you and then come and tell you all about it. All the gory details if you like. Deal?" Inuyasha asks

"Ok, but only to protect Rin" Shippo says sadly

"Good, now come on so you can say goodbye" Inuyasha says walking towards the door

"Ok" the children say in unison

Inuyasha and the kids walk back to the room with the others, with Jakken in tow.

"Shippo has agreed to stay and 'protect' Rin" Inuyasha says winking his eye

"Good, Jakken, you are to stay with the pups" Sesshomaru says tonelessly

"But" Sesshomaru glares at him "Yes m'lord" he says sadly

"Bye Lord Sesshomaru, I'll miss you" RIn says

"Bye Rin, don't worry, this Sesshomaru will return" he says with a smirk

"Rin knows" she says smiling

"Bye mama" Shippo says crying

"Oh Shippo, don't cry pup, we'll be back" Kagome says, hugging Shippo

"I know, I'll miss toy. Bye papa. Bye Miroku, Sango and Kirara" re replies

"Bye Shippo" they all reply as Kirara mewa

With that, they were off to find Naraku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would make that sexy boy do. ;)**

The smal pack traveled till night fall. Stopping for dinner, they set up camp. Inuyasya went to catch fish, while Sesshomaru goes to get whatever it is he eats. (We never see him eat, I guess that's a full youkai for you) After dinner, Miroku and Sango went to sleep, being human and needing more rest. Kagome went to sleep about an hour later, sitting against a tree, meditating. Once again, leaving the brothers awake. After about another hour and a half, Sesshomaru moves to the tree next to Kagome and Inuyasha jumps in the tree above her, both deciding they better sleep as well.While Kagome was asleep, the voices of the jewel spoke to her again.

**Voices:** Kagome? Kagome! Wake up child. Naraku is getting close

**Kagome: **What are you talking about?

**Voices: **Wake up your pack. Naraku is getting close to you. He still has the infant.

**Kagome: **It's not even dawn yet. The humans are tired.

**Voices: **Put up a barrier, if you don't wake them soon, they will get more rest than they will ever need. Hide your scent! WAKE YOUR PACK!

**Kagome: **Ok, ok don't yell at me. I'll wake Inuyasha, he'll wake them.

**Voices: **Good, wake up now. Put up a barrier, he'll find you if you don't.

**Kagome: **Ok, thanks for the warning

**Voices: **Don't thank us, we must protect our guardian, it's our pleasure

With that said, Kagome woke up and promptly prepared the barrier.

_'Inuyasha, wake up' _Kagome said to Inuyasha mentally _'Wake up now! I need you' _she pleaded

_'Kagome? What's wrong?' _He thinks opening his eyes

_'Naraku is near, I have to concentrate and I don't want to wake the others yet. This barrier that surrounds us, hides our scent ans well as the power that sustains it. Wake the others in about an hour' _she thinks

_'ok, one hour' _Inuyasha says

Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha finish their conversation, Sesshomaru opens his eyes

"Inuyasha, what's going on" Sesshomaru whispers

"Kagome said that Naraku is near, she put up a barrier to protect us. She also told me to wake the others in an hour" Inuyasha replies softly

About a half and hour later, Miroku senses a power surge as Kagome reinforced the barrier, waking him up. As soon as Miroku moved, Sango also woke up.

"Why are you all awake, it hasn't been an hour yet" Kagome says glaring at Inuyasha

"Please forgive us. But, when you reinforced that barrier, I woke up" said Miroku

"And, when the monk moved, it woke me up" Sango added

"So, what's your excuse, brother?" Kagome asks Sesshomaru

"I am youkai, I woke up when Inuyasha shifted in the tree" Sesshomaru says somberly

"Well, since you're all awake, Naraku is near, and this is what we're going to do" Kagome says "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and I are going to be decoys while you, Sesshomaru, will sneak up on Kanna and take the infant. When you take the child, bring it to me."

"The soulless child will sense me" Sesshomaru says

"I'll conceal your scent and youki" Kagome adds

Everyone agrees to the plan and prepares for the ambush. When Naraku got close enough, they formed an arc aroud him. Dropping the barrier around everyone except Sesshomaru, their plan went into action.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's Mik... mate?" Naraku questions

"Yes, mate" Kagome says "Today is the day, Naraku"

"What day would that be human?" Naraku asks

"It's the day you die and I reclaim what is mine" she says shooting an arrow at him, breaking his barrier and striking his leg

"YOU BITCH!" he hissed

"Hm, as I told Kikyo before I killed her and took back my soul: Bitch, is a compliment to a female inu youkai" she says transforming into a hanyou

"A hanyou, that's interesting" Naraku says laughing

"Much more than a hanyou" she says transforming into a youkai

"Youkai, full youkai? Now that is interesting" Naraku says

"Darling, I make you look like a lesser, you're a flea to me." Kagome says glaring

The next thing they knew, Naraku attacked. Tentacles flying, he knocked Miroku into Sango, Sango on top of Kirara, and sent them all into a nearby tree, knocking them unconsious. Kagome ran over to them placing a dagger into Sango's hand, plunging it into the ground, placing a barrier over them for protection.

"Funny, you'tr more concerned with protecting the humans than you are about saving your mate" Naraku says laughing whole heartedly

"What?" Kagome reels around to see Inuyashapierced by one of Naraku''s tentacles, his body hanging limply. As Inuysha's body fell to the ground, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru has killed Kanna and was taking the infant, feeling the need to distract Naraku a little longer she runs over to Inuyasha's body, crying.

"Oh no Inuyasha, I'm sorry! Naraku, I'm going to kill you!" she screams placing a barrier over Inuyasha's body and picking up an untransformed Tetsusaiga. Just then, she stands and faces Naraku, with a smile on her face

"What's funny, Miko, your mate is dead" Naraku says nervously

"That may be, but he won't stay that way, you will. It's funny" she says mocking him "you were more concerned with killing my mate than protecting your heart"

She laughs as Sesshomaru steps out the barrier with the infant in his arms. Kagome placed a barrier over it causing it to float high in the air between them. NAraku's eyes glow red as he prepares to attack.

"Now, now half breed, you wouldn't want to miss me and strike your heart instead, would you? she mocked

"You placed a barrier around him, he's safe" Narauke replies

"Oh, you think that this is a protection barrier? you silly little hanyou, this barrier will suck the life out of him and when that heart stops, you're going back to the abyss you crawled from!" she screamed transforming the Tetsusaiga and unsheathen the Mikosaga. She joined the fanged swords at the tips of the handles to for the Tetmikosaiga.

"You know Naraku, on the other hand, this process is so time consuming. It takes far too long and I grow impatient" Kagome says.

She raises the Tetsusaiga end of her staff and strikes the ground "wind scar!" The attack cuts the ground heading stright toward Nsaraku. In one fluid motion she raised the Mikosaga end striking the ground "purifying backlash wave!" The two attacks joined ripping through the infant and turning Naraku to ash. When the smoke cleared, Kagome looked around, then sniffed around. When she realized that Naraku was really gone, she saw the lifeless bodies of Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi. Kohaku just sat there, afraid to move. Knowing that the threat was over she rushed to Inuyasha crying.

"Please love, please wake up" she says holding her hands over Inuyasha's wound with a faint glow.

"Sister please allow me to bring him back" Sesshomaru asks

"NO! If I can't revive him, I don't deserve to be his mate!" she said sobbing heavily

"OK, but if you don't calm down a bit, it'll never work" Sesshomaru says walking away

Kagome willed herself to calm down and tried again. This time the glow was brighter, effectively giving Inuyasha back his life.

"Is he dead" Inuyasha asked quietly

"Yes, he's gone" she said laughing hugging him tightly "Stay here, I need to go help the others now"

She gets up, moving to the humans, dropping the barrier. She sniffed over them, checking for wounds, healing ever small abrasion she could find. As they started to wake up, Sesshomaru takes the jewel to Kagome. It purified instantly when Kagome touched it. She then takes the shards out of the vial and puts then in the hand with the near completed jewel. She prays over it and it glows brightly. Opening her hand and giving the jewel a once over, she noticed something.

"Still missing a shard" Kagome says with a furrowed brow

"Kohaku" Sango say "Kagome, get Kohaku's shard"

Kagome looks at the boy who was slowly making his way to his sister's side.

"Please Miko, take the shard I don't deserve to live after all I've done" Kohaku pleads crying

"I will take the shard, but not your life, turn around" Kagome says

She cuts the shard out with her claws, catching Kohaku's lifeless body. SHe quickly places her hand over his heart, bring him back to life

"H-how is this possible" Kohaku cries

"I told you that I wouldn't take your life" Kagome says with a smile "My name is Kagome and it's good to see you free again. Now go, your sister is waiting"

Kohaku runs to Sango giving her a very deep hug. Smiling, Kagome adds the last shard to the jewel that dissapears into her chest, over her heart. She walks back to her pack, joyfully.

"Now, let's get out of here, we have a perfect life to live. Balanced between good and evil. The jewel is gone, a part of me. No youkai will ever hunt it again" she smiles

"Let's go home" Inuyasha says to Sesshomaru

"Yes, I'm sure the pups are inadvertantly convincing Jakken to kill himself" Sesshomaru say with a smile

"I'll purify him for you brother" Kagome says instantly

"That won't be necessary, not now anyway" Sesshomaru laughes

The victorious park walk off into the sunset headed back towards Sesshomaru's cattle.

A/N: Stay tuned more chapters to come. I have to give everyone their happlily ever after (What can I say, I work at Disneyland. We're all about happily ever after's)

I thought you all would like this chapter sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading so far, thanks for the reviews

Anterrian


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the naughty things I would have that sexy boy do. :)**

When they arrived back at the castle, Shippo lundged at Kagome, jumping in her arms, and knocking her to the ground.

"Mama, I missed you so much" Shippo says crying

"Shippo, we were only gome two days" KAgome says

"I know, but... but" he trailed off

"You thought we would die fighting" she completes for him

"Well, yeah, I tohught I might never see any of you again and that me and Rin would be stuck with Jakken until we grew up" Shippo says cringing

"oh pup, I told you we would be back, I promised you." Kagome says quietly

"I know, I'm glad you kept your promise" Shippo says hugging her tightly

"Hey, what about me? Didn't you miss me too?" Inuyasha yells

Shippo runs over to Inuyasha and jumps on his shoulder, throwing his arms around his neck, holding tightly.

"Of course I missed you too, papa. But, I would be lost without mama's love. I would die without her." Shippo sayd coyly

"Yeah, ok pup. I'll let that slide, only because I would be lost without her too." Inuyasha says, whispering the last part for on;y Shippo's and Kagome's ears to hear

Meanwhile, Jakken spies Sesshomaru and thows himself at his feet, weeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you're back" Jakken says

"What? You couldn't handle two pups?" Sesshomaru asks

"Well, um, you don't understand M'lord. The games they made me play and the nonsense they always talk about. Made me, made me" Jakken says

"Made you what? wanna kill yourself?" Sesshomaru asks

"Well yes, I mean no, oh I don't know" Jakken says

"I'll do that for you Jakken, just ask" Kagome yells back with a smile

"No that won;t be necessary my lady" Jakken says fearfully

"Good, then don't complain or next time it will be longer than two days that you'll watch over them" Kagome says in a tone reminiscent of Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks walking towards her master

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired

"Rin missed you so much, my lord. Next time may I travel with you?" she asks

"Rin, battle is too dangerous for pup" Sesshomaru replies

"I AM NOT A PUP! I'm nine years old. Shippo gets to fight and he's a pup too!" Rin yells angrily

"Rin, Shippo may act nine nd to you he is nine. But to me, to youkai he is 50. Kagome is 18, SAngo is 23, the monk is 27, Inuyasha is 230, and I am 570, to us you are still a pup and I can't risk your life like that" Sesshomaru says almost sadly

"But why Lord SEsshomaru, if I'm not with you during battle, I will not know if you're safe or not. I will not know if you will return for me" Rin says with tear filled eyes

"Rin, this Sesshomaru will always return for you, I promise you" Sesshomaru says proudly

"How can you promise that?" Rin says sobbing

"Because Rin" he says getting close "because I love you and would miss you greatly" he says whispering for only Rin to hear

"Really?" Rin asks with a light in her eyes

"Really" Sesshomaru says laughing

After a while everyone goes inside to get settled for the day. Miroku walks apprehensively to Sango.

"Sango, may I speak to you?" Miroku asks

"Of course Monk, just keep your hands to yourself" Sango says sweetly

"Don't worry I will" Miroku says

"What? wait a minute. What's wrong?" Sango asks concerned

"Sango my love, now that Naraku is gone and so is the wind tunnel, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife and bearing my children" MIroku asks

"Yes!" Sango says through tears of joy "Yes, I've been waiting a long time for you to ask that"

"I'm so happy for you" Kagome says

"It's about time monk" Inuyasha says

"A wedding, it's been almost 300 years since I've seen a human wedding" Sesshomaru says

Everyone starts talking and making wedding plans

**One year later in Kaede's village**

Miroku and Sango's wedding went on without a hitch. The ceremony was performed by Kaede and everyone was there.

"Miroku, you may kiss your bride" Kaede says finishing the ceremony

Everyone cheered and throw rice, all except Sesshomaru. He only let a smile grace his handsome, stoic face. After the ceremony, during the reception, Kaede walks to the newly weds.

"I'm glad ye decided to stay here. Your hut will be ready by nightfall" Kaede says smiling

"Thank you Lady Kaede" Miroku says

"No need to thank me child, it's the least we could do for those who destroyed Naraku" Kaede says

"But we didn't do anything, Kagome did" Sango says

"I may have killed him, but you helped. You're my family and since we're staying with Sesshomaru, we have no need for a hut here. You can have the home they offered to us too" Kagome says

"We don't need two homes" Miroku says

"That is exactly my point" Kagome smiles

"I really wish ye would stay as well" Kaede says

"We would, but Shippo needs the exposure to civilized youkai and Kagome and I need to learn how to be noble inu youkai" Inuyasha says

"And Inuyasha needs more time with his brother. Right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks

"Yes sister, especially since we'll live for the next eternaty" Sesshomaru says tonelessly

"Besides we'll visit, and we'll watch over you and your pups. I mean children and grandchildren and the rest of the litter" Kagome says

"You better" Sango smiles

"Brother, it's getting late, we really must be getting the pups home" Sesshomaru says

"Come on Kagome, time to go home" Inuyasha says

"Ok, bye Sango, Miroku, we'll visit soon" Kagome says

They all hug and bid good bye as the youkai half of the pack head home.

**Five years later at Sesshomaru's Castle**

A now 15 year old Rin searches throughout the castle for Kagome. Once she found her, she walks up to Kagome hesitantly.

"Lady Kagome, may I speak to you please?" RIn asks tentativly

"Yes Rin, what is it?" Kagome inquires

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you" Rin pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath "Well I'm a couple of years past marrying age and of proper age to be mated. Well I was wondering if you would make me a youkai" Rin asks

"Why would you want that?" Kagome asks

"The only was Lord Sesshomaru will ever consider mating me is as a youkai" Rin says quietly

"Oh, Rin are you sure this is what you want?" Kagome asks

"Yes, my Lady, I love him" Rin says with a smile

"Ok Rin, as long as you're sure" Kagome says "Come here"

Rin walks over to Kagome. Kagome holds her hands over her. Her hands began to glow as Rin began to change; scent, body, and soul, into a beautiful inu youkai with snowy white hair and tail.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome" Rin says happily

"You're welcome, no go find my brother" Kagome smiles

Rin leaves the room and runs to her Master's study. She stops at the door and knocks, begging for entrance. She knows that he is in there, she can smell him, youkai or not, she would know his scent anywhere.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes my Lord" Rin replies nervously

"Enter" Sesshomaru says. Without looking up he says "Rin you smell different" he looks up and can't believe his eyes "You're youkai?"

"Yes my lord, I asked Lady Kagome to change me" she says

"Why, pup?" Sesshomaru asks

"I'm not a pup anymore and I'm of mating age and well I love you. I always have, that's why I've followed you the past ten years. I'm hoping you'll accept me as a youkai and mate me" Rin says

"Rin, I don't nkow what to say. I know it never seemed like it but I accepted you as a human long ago. I knew how I felt about you when we defeated Naraku. I told you I loved you then. And I meant it" Sesshomaru says cooly

"Oh, but as a youkai, I can be with you forever. Even if you still think me too young" Rin says with a smile

"Rin to me, you'll always be young. I am, after all 561 years older than you" he smiles "let's do this the right way. I've been waiting ten years and you go and try to steal my thunder" he laughs

"Sorry" Rin says with a smile

"Now, Rin, will you do me the honor of being my mate and the lady to the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru says on one knee

"Yes my lord, I mean Sesshomaru" Rin says hugging him tightly around the neck

"Now let's go get dinner, you're going to need your strength tonight" Sesshomaru says with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did, oh the things I would have that sexy boy do. :o**

Later that night after dinner, Sesshomaru gets up to go to his study, Inuyasha follow going toward his bedroom, while Rin and Kagome stay to clean up with Shippo's help.

"Shippo, go take a bath so you can get ready for bed" Kagome says

"Ok, mama, but I'm not a pup anymore" Shippo whines

"I know, but I want to speak to Rin" Kagome explains

"Oh ok, I'll be in my room" Shippo smiles and leaves the room

"You wanted to speak with me Lady Kagome?" Rin asks

"Yes Rin, how did it go with my brother?" Kagome inquires

"Well" Rin blushes "He asked me to be his mate"

"Oh well, you better go, don't keep him waiting" Kagome smiles

"Good night Lady Kagome" Rin says leaving the room

"Good night" Kagome calls after her

Rin walks down the corridor that leads to Sesshomaru's study. When she gets to the door, she realizes he's not in there. But his scent leads to the bedroom instead. Following his scent, she stops at the door. Before she knocks, she hears:

"Come in Rin, no need to knock. This will be your room too after tonight." Sesshomaru calls to her

"Ok" Rin says nervously

"Rin, are you nervous love?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes I am, this is new to me" Rin says finding her feet interesting

Sesshomaru walks over to her, puts a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "No need to be afraid, I won't hurt you" he says capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Rin gasps as her knees give out. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her waist lifting her to stadle his hips. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone as he carries her to bed.

Just then Kagome walks by on her way to her mate and picks up the scent of their arousal. Stopping at the door, she puts up a barrier and mentally tells Sesshomaru _'I've put up a barrier, nothing will disturb you tonight. It'll dissipate in the morning on ti's own' 'Thank you sister' _he replied as Kagome continued to her room.

Sesshomaru layed Rin down while licking her neck and kissing her pulse point. He slowly began removing her kimono, kissing every new piece of skin he uncovers. Rin moans and squirms, unfimiliar to the new sensations coursing through her body. She starts to claw at his haori, begging it to come off. After Rin is completly naked, Sesshomaru makes his way back to her lips as he takes off his own clothes. Once fully undressed, he postitions himself between her legs, placing his length on the entrance to her core.

"This is going to hurt, Rin. Are you ready?" he says

"Yes, my love" she says nervously

Sesshomaru begins to enter as she starts to groan from the pain. He kisses her neck as he pushes harder. He bites down on her neck, bestowing his mark as he breaks her maidenhead, then waits till she is ready before he moves again. "Are you ready" he askes. "Yes" her only reply as tears roll down her face. Sesshomaru slowly giving her time to adjust, he began moving faster and harder and she kept up the pace. They both reached their climax together, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her exhausted. Once he caught his breath, he rolled off of her and positioned her on his strong chest. Before falling to sleep, he looks her in the eye and says "I lover you Rin, human or youkai, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." "I lover you too, Sessy" Rin says closing her eyes. The next morning, Rin jumps out of bed and runs down the hall headed towards the garden. Sesshomaru sniffs behind her with a smile plastered to his face as he passed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sessy, what's wrong with Rin?" Kagome asks

All Sesshomaru could do was point to his nose as he ran after his mate. Inuyasha and Kagome sniffed after them.

"Oh, congratulations Sessy!" Kagome yells "Oh Inu, she's with pup"

"Hey don't get any ideas, we don't need pups yet" Inuyasha says

"Maybe we could have one after our neice or nephew is born?" Kagome asks

"Maybe, let's go see what we can do" Inuyasha says

"I'm going to have a little cousin!" a very excited Shippo yells jumping up and down

The three headed in the direction of Rin and Sesshomaru, when they reached the garden, Rin was spilling the contents of her stomach while Sesshomaru held her hair. Kagome went over and took Sesshomaru's place and starting rubbing Rin's back. Rin showed no hope of stopping anytime soon, so Kagome got an idea, she moved the hand that was on Rin's back to her stomach. Kagome's hand started to glow and Rin started to feel better.

"Thank you Lady Kagome" Rin sys gasping

"You're welcome. No more formalities, we're sisters" Kagome says

Rin hugs KAgome and gets up to go to Sesshomaru. He picks her up bridal style and carries her back to bed for rest and relaxation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, well you know the rest.**

It was the night of the new moon, and Rin was in labor.

"Ok Rin, you have to calm down and breath" Kagome says softly

"I AM BREATHING!" screams Rin

"Yes, but you're not breathing, but you're doing good" Sango says patting her hand

"Sango, a word of advice, don't let Rin squeeze your hand" Kagome says looking in Sango's direction

"Why?" Sango asks

"Because she's a youkai in pain, she doesn't know her own strength right now, she might crush your fingers" Kagome says calmly

"Oh" Sango says moving her hands to Rin's shoulders

"Ok now, push" Kagome says

Rin screams out in pain. After a few more pushes, the most handsome baby boy was born. He looked just like a miniature Sesshomaru, with eyes to match.

"Sango, take the baby so I can heal Rin's womb" Kagome says handing over the newborn

A few seconds later Kagome's hand glow and Rin's pain subsides. Immediately, Kagome noticed that the infant had yet to make a sound, he hasn't cried. Concerned, she took him and thumped his foot, no sound. She then tapped his bottom, no sound. Soon after she cut the bottom of his foot with her clawed finger, no sound, not even a frown. After healing the wound she had given to the pup, she looked into his amber eyes.

"You, my nephew, are just like your father. He too, never shows any unnecessary emotions. But, pup, I need to hear your voice. I have to make sure you have one." Kagome says

Just then Sesshomaru bursts into the room and is promptly tackled by Inuyasha.

"You can't go in there yet, Kagome said she'll get you" Inuyasha yells

"It's Fine Inu" Kagome says

"See mutt, it's fine" Sesshomaru say hitting Inuyasha in the head

"Ow, don't call me mutt you know better" Inuyasha says hitting him back

As the brothers start a fight, Kagome notices that the baby is laughing.

"Ah, so you do have a voice, pup" Kagome says with a smile "Sesshomaru would you like to see your son"

The brothers walk towards Kagome to see the infant.

"What a perfect pup." Sesshomaru says tonelessly

"What are you going to name him" Inuyasha asks

"Well it is the night of the new moon" Rin says

"Then that is what his name shall be, Mikadzuki" Sesshomaru says proudly

"Good, finally the new moon won't be a curse to anyone of this pack" Inuyasha says "My nephew is going to be a fine man and a powerful warrior, successor to the Western Lands"

"I hate to tell you guys this but we will have to move soon. Human population will grow. The age of the Taiyoukai will end over the next hundred years or so" Kagome says sadly

"Adapt or die huh?" Sesshomaru says

"Unfortunately" Kagome replies "But think of all the traveling we could do"

"Wh-when are you planning to leave?" Sango asks with tears in her eyes

"Not for a while" Inuyasha says placing a hand on Sango's shoulder

"Mikadzuki is far too young and I would never want to leave as long as you have breathe in your body" Kagome says hugging her

"Good" Sango smiles

"Come on ladies, let's leave the proud parents with their new pup" Inuyasha says

As they leave the room, Sango asks: "Inuyasha where's Shippo and Jakken?"

"Well Shippo went to go visit the Kitsune tribe to the south to learn how to use his abilities. As for Jakken, when he found out Rin was pregnant, he tried to hurt her" Inuyasha says

"And I purified his ass" Kagome says proudly "Anyway Shippo will be back by weeks end"

"Kags, when are you going to have pups?" Sango asks

"Well, we decided that we want my mom to see them grow" Kagome says

"We'll try to wait the next five centuries, but eventually her instincts will tell her to have pups" Inuyasha completes

"Besides we have Shippo and Mikadzuki now to take care of, I'll be fine" Kagome smiles

**Fifty Years Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha makes a sad journey to Kaede's village. It's been 30 years since Kaede passed on and now Sango's time is near. Kagome is going to help take away the pain to make her passing easier.

"Kohaku, Miroku, how are you doing?" Kagome asks with tears in her eyes

"We are doing well despite the circumstances" Kohaku says

"I'm glad you're here my lady" Miroku says

"Me too. How many times have I told you to cut out the 'my lady' crap" Kagome says

"Please forgive me Kagome, old habits die hard" Miroku explains

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the hut to bid their farewells, when he was done, he left Kagome behind.

"Sango are you ready?" Kagome asks sadly

"Yes Kagome, you look as beautiful as you did the day we were blessed with you" Sango say with tears in her eyes

"Thank you" Kagome says starting to cry

She holds her hands over Sango's heart. They start to glow a pure pink and soon after Sango passed on peacefully and painlessly. The following year, they made that particular journey again, this time for Miroku. Miroku was in so much pain that no one really had time to say goodbye. Kagome sobbed as she took away his pain, whispering goodbye, allowing him to join his soul mate in the after life. Miroku and Sango were survived by three children, two boys, Miroku Jr. and Riki, and a girl, Kagome, named for their best friend and sister. Ten years later, they made the journey one last time for Kohaku.

"Hey little brother, how do you feel?" Kagome asks

"I'm doing fine, considering." Kohaku smiles

"Kohaku, this will be the last time I'll ever come to this village" Kagome says

"Why?" Kohaku inquires

"Because Sango and Miroku were my ancestors, I realized it when Kagome was born. I can't risk messing up my future" Kagome says

"I understand Kags. I think I'm ready to move on now" Kohaku sighs

Just as before, she placed her hands over Kohaku's heart to make his passing peaceful. She bid goodbye to the village and to her ancestors and left quietly.

A/N: one chapter left J


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, oh the things I would have that sexy boy do. **

It has been 68 years since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's jouney with the human half of her pack has come to an end. Now it's time to travel and wait until she can see her mother, brother, and grandfather once again.

"Just a little over 430 years to go" Kagome says with a smile

"Huh?" Inuyasha asks

"Until I see mama again, I really miss her" Kagome says

"Yeah I know koi, so where we headed" Inuyasha asks

"Anywhere but here" Sesshomaru says

"How about Africa" Shippo asks

"No China" Mikadzuki says

"Now boys, we have 400 years to get to all these places" Rin says smiling

And so they did, they traveled all over the world to every new peice of land discovered. Using Kagome's knowledge and her history book, they avoided wars, plauges, and famines. They helped out where they could, finally ending their travels in New York City, or so they thought.

"50 years, in 50 years we can go back to Japan" Kagome says happily

"Let's just go now, Auntie" Mikadzuki says

"No pup, I can't risk running into my grandparents" Kagome says

"Kags, are we going to stay here till then?" Sesshomaru asks

"We can move again if you like, I mean if you don't like it here" Kagome says

"Mama, can we move to the country?" Shippo asks

"That does sound nice, Kagome" Inuyasha says

"How about near a forest for old times sake?" Kagome asks

Everyone agrees and tey decide to spend the next 50 years in Wyoming next to Yosimite National Forest.

50 years has passed and they headed back to Tokyo. When they arrived in the city they went to the neighborhood near the shrine and bought the houses next door and across the street. Having properly moved in, it was now one month after Kagome left through the well for the last time. SHe has graduated many times inder numerous names over the years. She had so many PHd's and Masters and here she was preparing to go back to high school and complete the life of Kagome Higarashi.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asks

"Koi, you look nervous" Inuyasha says

"That's cause I am" Kagome laughs

As they left home and headed up the shrine steps, she sees Sota playing infront of the God Tree, and her heart jumps.

"Sota!" Kagome yells running up the steps using her youkai speed

"Sis! I didn't see you come from the well house" Sota says

"That's cause we didn't" Inuyasha says

"Inuyasha! Mom, Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" Sota yells

"Kagome, you've been gone so long, I've missed you" Mrs. Higarashi says running out the house

"I've missed you too, I've been gone longer than you think" Kagome says crying

"It's only been a month" Mrs. Higarashi says

"No mom, it's been 500 years and one month" Kagome says

"Oh" she says shocked "Um, honey, who are those children? Are they visitors of the shrine?"

Just then a beautiful little girl, who looks a lot like Kagome runs to her.

"Mommy, daddy, Maru and Chi are picking on me and Mayo is laughing at me" The little girl named Suta-Raito says crying

"Sesshomaru, Mochidzuki are you picking on your sister?" Kagome asks in a scornful voice

"No mother" the twin boys answer

"Mommy? Daddy?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Oh yeah, we tried to wait mom, really we did, children come introduce yourselves to your grandmother, eldest to youngest please." Kagome says

Up first the twins transformed into hanyous looking like little Inuyashas.

"My name is Sesshomaru and this is my twin brother Mochidzuki. We are 10 years old" Sesshomaru Jr. says

"We were born on the night of the full moon. Maru was born first so he was named for our Uncle Sesshomaru, he's Maru for short. It's nice to meet you grandmother, oh and please call me Chi." Mochidzuki says

A beautiful young girl steps up and transforms. She looks just like Kagome with silver and red streaks in her raven hair.

"My name is Mayonaka. I am 8 years old. I was born at midnight also during a full moon. That's were I get my name, Midnight. It's a pleasure to meet you grandmother" Mayonaka says

Finally the young one at Kagome's heels step forward.

" Hello grandmother, my name is Suta-Raito, Starlight. I am 5 years old. I was born onthe night of the new moon, but daddy said that I had the light of the stars in my eyes" Suta-Raito says

"Oh, Kagome they are so beutiful" Mrs. Higarashi says

"Thanks mom" Kagome smiles

"So how long have you and Inuyasha been married?" Sota asks

"We've been mated for 500 years" Inuyasha says

Kagome looks around "I know I'm forgeting something" she gasps "Sesshomaru!"

"yes Mother" Maru asks

"Not you pup" She looks around again "Rin, Sessy, Mikadzuki come up here" Kagome calls

"Yes Auntie?" Mikadzuki asks

"I want you guys to meet the rest of the family" Kagome says "Mom, grandpa, Sota, this is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, this is Rin his mate, and Mikadzuki, Zuki for short, their son"

"AHH more youkai!" grandpa yells getting a sutra

"Grandpa you know those don't work and if you are afraid of my pack then you are afraid of me too" Kagome says annoyed

"What do you mean granddaughter I would never be afraid of you" grandpa says confused

"We'll see" Kagome says transforming into a full youkai and the rest of the pack follows suit

"Oh, well I see what you mean, I'm sorry. But how is this possible?" he asks

"When Inu and I mated, I changed. We have full control over our youkai blood and thanks to the jewel we're immortal" Kagome explains

"So you didn't come from the well?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"No, we came up the steps" Shippo says

"Shippo when sis you get here" Inuyasha asks

"Just now, sorry I'm late papa" Shippo says

"It's ok, Mama this is Shippo. He is a Kitsune youkai that we adopted after his father was killed" Kagome explains

"It's nice to meet you grandmother" Shippo says

"How old are you Shippo?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"I'm 550 years old, you must be my uncle Sota" Shippo says

"Wow, you're 550, that's awesome!" Sota says excitedly

"Well Kagome, you ready for school on Monday?" Mrs. Higarashi asks

"Not really, at least I'll pass my exams I have countless degrees" Kagome says

They all laugh and get to know each other. Kagome showed her human family their new home after dinner. She went back to school the following Monday. Trying to find balance , trying to be 18, a teenager, instead of 518, a mother and mate, it isn't easy to do. But that is a another story for another day.

A/N: I'm writing a sequel. Perfect Day: The high school years :)


End file.
